


He’s Not Alright, And Neither Are We

by isadorasmackle (allthingsziall)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic Peter Parker, Dad Steve, Eating Disorders, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsziall/pseuds/isadorasmackle
Summary: Peter’s eating disorder gets found out. AU with a splash of canon. Set right before shit truly hits the fan in Infinity war.





	He’s Not Alright, And Neither Are We

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au with a tiny bit of canon that’s set right before shit truly gets real in infinity war and they start assembling teams and people go rogue and shit. tony knows about stevebucky’s past so when steve wants to go against his husband and defend Bucky, their marriage starts to slowly fall apart and they fight. a lot. and peter thinks that it’s his fault and that things would be better if he disappeared.
> 
> so he tries to disappear.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANOREXIA

Peter looked up at his expectant fathers’ faces, then back at the plate.

“Eat.” Tony said simply, his patience dwindling.

Peter stared blankly ahead, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“No.” The word came out before he could stop it.

He had been caught. He had been found out.

Steve tried this time. “Peter, _sweetheart_ , we’re worried about you.” Steve paused, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. “Can you please eat, just a little bit, _please_ baby, _for us_?”

That’s the thing. Peter _was_ doing this for them. He was a burden, and the sooner he was out of their lives, the sooner Steve and Tony could truly be happy again and stop arguing all the time. Peter had, unknowingly to his fathers, overheard their arguments time and time again. Peter also knew their fighting had started right around the time Peter was officially adopted by the pair, and he knew it couldn’t be a coincidence. _He_ was the one ruining their happiness. It was all _his_ fault.

Or so he thought.

Peter felt a tear run down his cheek. “I _can’t_. I’m sorry; I just _can’t_.” Peter’s voice breaking on the last word.

“ _ **Dammit**_ , Peter!” Tony screamed, slamming his fist onto the table, shifting Peter’s untouched plate of _calories_ , sending some of it flying into the air and unceremoniously landing back on the table.

Peter jumped at the motion and the booming sound of his father’s voice.

“Tony, you need to calm down—“

“Calm down, Steve? _Really_? Our son is fucking _dying_ right in front of our eyes—“

Peter flinched at the word _dying_.

“— _withering_ away, and you want me to be _calm_?” Tony started to clutch at his chest towards the arc reactor, breath uneven, before settling into a quiet fury, ignoring Steve’s concerned eyes. He lowered his hand back onto his lap, shuddering out a breath. “I’m fine, it’s our _son_ —“ his voice breaks, “—who needs help.” He turns to look at Peter. “ _Why_? Why are you doing this? Why won’t you _just_ _**eat**_?”

Peter was literally breaking his father’s heart. He looked between his dads, who were both looking at him to say something, anything, to make this all make sense.

“Pete?” Steve whispered, putting a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder, prompting their son to answer. Steve chose not to comment about the way the bones in Peter’s shoulder stuck out into his palm.

Peter didn’t answer.

After 2 minutes of silence, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take seeing his son slowly dying right before his eyes, and not being able to do anything about it. Tony scrubbed a hand across his face, sniffed and then stood up from his chair. “ _Alright_ then. Okay, alright. Good, _great_.” He let out a humorless chuckle. “Fucking _fantastic_.”

“Tony.” Steve begged with his eyes. “ _Stop_.”

“No, _hunny_.” Tony spits, “You _stop_.”

Peter was making things worse. _It’s all his fault._

Steve let out a low sigh. “Peter doesn’t need this right now. He needs love and support.” Steve’s eyes flickered toward Peter, then back at Tony.

Tony grasped Steve’s phone from where it had been residing on the table, sliding it over in Steve’s general direction.

“Then call _Bucky_. He’s got enough _love_ and _support_ to go around.” Tony seethed, walking away from the table and into his room, slamming the door.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a tearful sigh, the circumstances overwhelming him and the emotions overcoming his usual stoic demeanor.

Peter watched as Steve crumbled, his chest heaving as he let out silent sobs into his palm. Peter had never seen him cry, and that’s how he knew everything was fucked.

Everything was truly, utterly, _fucked_.

Steve wiped his palm across his face before sniffling and looking up at his son, beckoning Peter to come sit in his lap. “C’mere, Pete.”

Peter sat in Steve’s lap, hugging him as his father continued to cry as he held him.

He didn’t ask who Bucky was. He didn’t ask if Tony was going to leave them. He didn’t ask if he was going to be forced into treatment. He didn’t ask if everything was going to be alright.

He didn’t ask those questions because he was terrified of the answers.

“We’re gonna be okay. _You’re_ going to be okay. Everything’s going to be _okay_ , Petey. I _promise_.” Steve murmured tearfully, kissing his son’s hair. For the first time, Steve wondered if he entered a war he couldn’t win.

And for the first time, Peter knew that his father was lying to him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should write another part to this because i hate sad, angsty endings and i don’t want tony to be seen as a bad dad :( but as of right now it’s a stand alone but that may change. lemme know down below if you’d be interested in another part i guess.


End file.
